Original Me
This is the eighth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot ---- The Choir Room--------------------------------------------------- Mr. Shue walks into the choir room. He finds the New Directions aren’t in their usual cheerful selves. Lana was sitting on the floor in front of the piano with Amelia, Brandon and Dom. The rest of the New Directions were sitting in chairs. “I have news about who we are facing at sectionals,” says Mr. Shue. Blake stops Mr. Shue. “I think I have a song I wish to sing,” says Blake. Mr. Shue gives him the floor. “''Woke up in London yesterday . Found myself in the city near Piccadilly . Don't really know how I got here . I got some pictures on my phone'' . Oh this has gotta be the good life . This has gotta be the good life . This could really be a good life, good life . Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight . Like this city is on fire tonight . This could really be a good life . A good, good life. To my friends in New York, I say hello. My friends in L.A. they don't know. Where I've been for the past few years or so. Paris to China to Col-or-ado. Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out . Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now. We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e. What there is to complain about. When you're happy like a fool. Let it take you over. When everything is out. You gotta take it in. Oh this has gotta be the good life. This has gotta be the good life. This could really be a good life, good life.” “Thank you Blake that was good,” Mr. Shue says as he claps. “As I was saying, we will be facing the Fusion Breakers,” says Mr. Shue. “Just great we have to face them,” says Dom, “It’s not like they don’t trample us here we now have to be subjected to it in front of everyone.” “It’s bad enough that Amelia and Kayla wish to kill Sofia and Dom well having relationship problems. Kayla getting stalked by Damon and our best dueters, Kayla and Lana, barely speaking. And you know who is at fault?” says Rose, “The Fusion Breakers.” “Guys, we are only giving them power over us,” says Stefano,” We can beat them.” Stefano goes up and stands next to Mr. Shue. “Stefano is right. You guys can beat them,” says Mr. Shue. “Stefano is going to do the solo. Kayla and Lana are going to do the duet.” The group starts planning for sectionals. ---- Sectionals----------------------------------------------------------- ---- Kayla, Damon and Lana--------- Kayla and Lana are sitting in the hallway when Damon walks up. “Hey, babe,” Damon says to Kayla. Lana gets up and offers Kayla her hand. Kayla takes it. “Don’t you learn,” asks Kayla. Kayla kisses Lana in front of Damon before walking off. ---- Sofia and Sera------------------------ “We got this, love, “ says Sera. Sera hugs Sofia as they stand outside. ---- Dom and Gabe--------------------------- “Dom, you have no right to be mad,” Gabe says. Dom still refuses to reply. “Whatever man,” Gabe says before storming off. ---- The Choir Room------------------------------------------------------ Stefano gathers everyone around him. “Let’s do this. On the count of three. One, two, three,” says Stefano. They head to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion to watch the Fusion Breakers. ---- The Pavilion----------------------------------------------------------- The New Directions take their seats. “First up is The Fusion Breakers.” The spotlight shined on Sofia as the music started. “''It's not easy saying this to you. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But boy before you go. I want you to know.'' I wish you strength. When times are hard. Oh I wish with all my heart you find what you're looking for. I wish you joy. I wish you peace. And that every star you see's within your reach And I wish you still loved me. I wish that things were different you know that. But still I'm happy for the time we had. You mean the world to me. Baby please believe. I wish you strength. When times are hard Oh I wish with all my heart you find what . you're looking for. I wish you joy. I wish you peace. And that every star you see's within your reach. And I wish you still loved me. Losing you is tearing me apart. But a part of me will be with you no matter where you are.” The Fusion Breakers get into their places and Gabe takes Sofia’s spot. Lana and Dom was watching from backstage. “So hot. Out the box. Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, Heat it up. I need to be entertained. Push the limit. Are you with it? Baby, don’t be afraid. I’ma hurt ‘ya real good, baby. Let’s go. It’s my show. Baby, do what I say. Don’t trip off the glitz. That I’m gonna display. I told ya. I’ma hold ya down until you’re amazed. Give it to ya ’til your screaming my name. Oh oh…mmmm. Entertainment… Oh oh…..Oh entertainment… I’m here for your entertainment… Oooohhh….. Do you like what you see? Wooooaaaahhhh…… Let me entertain ya ’till you screeaaam. Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m ’bout to do? ‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you. I’m here for your entertainment. Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought). ‘Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet. Well I’m about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat). I’m here for your entertainment.” Stefano is getting ready when he feels Blake’s arms around him. “You got this,” says Blake. Blake kisses Stefano on the cheek before heading back to the New Directions. Mr. Shue stands next to Stefano as he waits to do the song to open for the New Directions. “You got this,” Mr. Shue says. Stefano takes his place. ”'' ''I wanna thank you for everytime you tried. To get the best of me inside. How many times I compromised. I don't do this for the glory. Or for what people might say. I'm gonna do this my own way Starting today. And I say AY YO. Rise up lemme see your head high. And if you're with it put your hands up in the sky. La da di di da da di di da da da. Ay yo ay yo ay yo AY YO. And I'm gon' rock it to the fullest in this life. So I'm a give all I got before I die. La da di di da da di di da da da. If you have a light. Then hold it up and let it shine. Would you make the choice to meet your destiny. Or let this lifetime pass you by Only you can make it. What's yours is yours no one can take it. If you have a dream. Something you believe. It's time to set it free. And I say AY YO. Rise up lemme see your head high. And if you're with it put your hands up in the sky. La da di di da da di di da da da. Ay yo ay yo ay yo AY YO. And I'm gon' rock it to the fullest in this life. So I'm a give all I got before I die. La da di di da da di di da da da.” The audience stands and claps when Stefano and the music stop. “I would like to present The New Directions,” Stefano says into the microphone. The New Directions get into places with Kayla at one end of the stage and Lana at the other end. The music starts. Lana: “I’ll take you back to 1965. Let’s hit the city of freedom, like old times. It’s getting dirty. Underneath the blue sky. Imagine you and me count the butterflies.” Lana starts towards Kayla as she starts singing. Kayla:” One, two, three. Let’s bring it on. Keep on dancing in the streets of love. French kissing on JFK drive. Till we crash at the beach. Where we watch the sun rise.” The New Directions start to dance. The New Directions: “Tell me what you waiting for. We’re crossing the golden gate. Party at the frisco bay.” Lana and Kayla: “Wake me up in San Francisco. We knew the power is in your head, girl. Party everywhere, girl. I Wake me up in San Francisco. Where the love is in the air. All the people stop and stare. Baby take me back to the city of love. To the place that I’ve been dreaming of.San Francisco… Wake me up in San Francisco.” Lana:” It’s 10 pm. Getting ready for the night. Wanna be a hippie when the city’s getting high. I’m cruising down broadway, you on my side. Pulling over my pink rover at the hungry eye. One, two, three Let’s bring it on. Dj play my favorite beats. All night long. Poppin’ some bottles, champagne, red wine And we both giddy up on the rooftop. And watch the city lights.” Kayla: “We’re playing songs of life. Like it’s 69. We singing, dance, under the sun of san Francisco. Stars shine so bright on the city tonight. We’re crossing the golden gate. Party at the frisco bay.” The New Directions:” Wake me up in San Francisco. We knew the power is in your head, girl. Party everywhere, girl. I Wake me up in San Francisco. Where the love is in the air. All the people stop and stare. Baby take me back to the city of love. To the place that I’ve been dreaming of. San Francisco…” The crowd was on their feet at the end of the New Directions number. The End Category:Episode